creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scientia1824
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pass Me On page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 15:22, May 29, 2012 LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 15:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. In your case, you've just posted a wall of text. Add some spacings and leave a message at my talk page, and I will remove the tag from your pasta. But... my loot... 12:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Attention Your story has been deleted and relocated here as it includes a generic/overused title or otherwise breaks the rules regarding titles outlined in this thread. Please think of an alternative title before reuploading it back to this wiki. You must have admin confirmation before doing so. Reuploading it without admin authorization will earn you a 1-day ban. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) We already have a page called "Fear of the Dark" ("Fear Of The Dark" would be improperly capitalized) and a page called "Nyctophobia". Sorry. :/ Try to think of something else and get back to me. I'd suggest you make sure that the pasta title you have in mind has not already been taken. The easiest way to do this is by perusing the Article Listing for that particular title (if you don't find it, it should be good; just make sure it's not too similar to already-existing ones). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 20:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Here it is: Alone in the Darkness. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that i thought it was color :p